rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fifth Element
The Fifth Element is a 1997 English-language French science fiction action film directed, co-written, and based on a story by Luc Besson. The film stars Bruce Willis, Gary Oldman, and Milla Jovovich. Mostly set during the twenty-third century, the film's central plot involves the survival of planet Earth, which becomes the duty of Korben Dallas (Willis), a taxicab driver and former special forces major, when a young woman (Jovovich) falls into his taxicab. Learning of her significance, Dallas must join forces with her to recover four mystical stones essential to defending Earth from an impending attack. RiffTrax released their riff in August 2006. Synopsis and Preview ' Begin' In 1914, aliens known as Mondoshawans arrive at an ancient Egyptian temple to collect the only weapon capable of defeating a Great Evil, which appears every 5,000 years. The weapon consists of four stones, representing the four classical elements, and a sarcophagus which contains a Fifth Element in the form of a human, that combines the power of the other four elements into a "Divine Light" capable of defeating the evil. The Mondoshawans promise their contact, a priest, that they will return with the Elements in time to stop the Great Evil, which will occur in three centuries. In 2263, the Great Evil appears in space in the form of a giant ball of black fire, and destroys an Earth spaceship that is attacking it. The current Mondoshawan contact, priest Vito Cornelius (Ian Holm), informs the president of Earth (Tom Lister, Jr.) of the history of the Great Evil and the weapon that can stop it. As the Mondoshawans return to Earth, they are ambushed by Mangalores, a race hired by the industrialist Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg (Gary Oldman), who was instructed by the Great Evil to acquire the stones. The Mondoshawan's spacecraft is destroyed; the only recoverable item is a hand of the Fifth Element. Scientists take the hand to a New York City laboratory, using it to re-construct a humanoid woman, known as "Leeloo" (Milla Jovovich), who has been described as "perfect". Terrified of her unfamiliar surroundings, she escapes confinement and jumps off a ledge to land in the flying taxicab of Korben Dallas (Bruce Willis), a divorcee and former major in the special forces. Dallas delivers Leeloo to Cornelius and his apprentice, David (Charlie Creed-Miles), whereupon Cornelius learns that the four Element stones were entrusted to the alien Diva Plavalaguna (Maïwenn Le Besco), an opera singer. Because the Mangalores failed to obtain the stones, Zorg kills them, but their compatriots attempt to obtain the stones for themselves. Upon learning from the Mondoshawans that Plavalaguna has the stones, General Munro (Brion James), Dallas' former superior, re-enlists Dallas and orders him to travel undercover, as a rigged radio contest winner, to meet Plavalaguna on a luxury cruise. The publicity of the contest attracts the Mangalores and Zorg. Dallas takes Leeloo with him, while Cornelius instructs David to prepare the temple and stows away on the same space plane as Dallas. Plavalaguna is killed when the Mangalores attack, but Dallas retrieves the stones. He fights the Mangalores to secure the ship, killing their leader. Zorg searches for the stones, shooting and seriously wounding Leeloo before finding a carrying case. Assuming it contains the stones, he takes the case and leaves a time bomb that causes the liner's occupants to evacuate. Discovering an empty case, he returns to search for the stones. He deactivates his bomb, but a dying Mangalore activates his own bomb, destroying the ship and killing Zorg, while Dallas, Cornelius, Leeloo, and talk-show host Ruby Rhod (Chris Tucker) escape with the stones aboard Zorg's spacecraft. The four return to the weapon chamber at the Egyptian temple as the Great Evil approaches. The group activate the stones, but Leeloo has become disenchanted with humanity and refuses to release the Divine Light. Dallas confesses his love for Leeloo and kisses her. In response, Leeloo combines the power of the stones and releases the Divine Light, causing the Great Evil to become dormant as a new moon in Earth's orbit. Earth scientists assure the president that the Great Evil is dead. Dallas and Leeloo are placed together in a healing tank to recuperate. When the President arrives and demands to see them, the scientists express reluctance, as Dallas and Leeloo have begun consummating their love. End Cast and Crew *Bruce Willis as Korben Dallas *Milla Jovovich as Leeloo *Gary Oldman as Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg *Ian Holm as Father Vito Cornelius *Chris Tucker as Ruby Rhod *Charlie Creed-Miles as David *Brion James as General Munro *Tricky as Right Arm *Tom Lister, Jr. as President Lindberg *Christopher Fairbank as Professor Mactilburgh *Lee Evans as Fog *John Bluthal as Professor Massimo Pacoli *Luke Perry as Billy Masterson *John Bennett as Priest *Kim Chan as Mr. Kim *John Neville as General Staedert *Al Matthews as General Tudor *Maïwenn Le Besco as Diva Plavalaguna Quotes Notes * Clips from The Fifth Element were used in the MST3K 1st Annual Summer Blockbuster Review special. See Also *Road House *Crossroads *xXx *Over the Top External Links *The Fifth Element on RiffTrax *The Fifth Element on Amazon Category:The Fifth Element Category:Mike Nelson Category:Mike Solo Riffs Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax